1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular nuclear steam supply system (NSSS module) and to a method for combining an NSSS module with a prefabricated containment shell. More specifically, the invention relates to a complete NSSS module which can be transported along navigable waterways and installed as a unit in a semi-completed conventional containment shell. The United States Government has rights in this invention pursuant to Contract No. DOE 74-9359 between the U.S. Department of Energy and Westinghouse Electric Corporation (41 CFR 9-9.lO9 (i) (5) (ii) (B)).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nuclear reactors are constructed on site by erecting a containment shell and then constructing an NSSS and reactor safeguards system within the containment. Additional auxiliary equipment may be positioned in, or in buildings adjacent to, the containment. In many instances, large portions of the NSSS reactor safeguard system and containment are uniquely designed for each reactor. Such customizing may result in significant development expenses and design delays. Moreover, each new reactor design or modified design is subject to extensive testing and to extensive scrutiny for required construction and operating licensing purposes.
Dickey, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,013 discloses an offshore nuclear power generating facility that utilizes a standardized reactor. Additional offshore nuclear power plant designs are discussed in an article entitled "Offshore Nuclear Power Plants", 25 Nuclear Engineering Design 334-349 (1973) and Nuclear Engineering International, June 1973.
Such offshore reactors are erected on platforms which are typically about 400 feet long and 400 feet wide and which require a draft of over 35 feet. Clearly, such systems cannot be used to service many coastal sites or sites adjacent all but a few inland waterways.
Therefore, a need exists for a prefabricated nuclear reactor designed to service those areas which cannot be serviced by existing offshore installation designs but which have access to navigable waterways.